


A Touch Of You

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [69]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Restraints, Sex Pollen, Smut, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kol Mikaelson is the last person Caroline expected to show up at her door. He informs her that she's the only person who can help Klaus with a tricky little spell that a witch has cast on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch Of You

**A Touch of You**

**(Prompt: #28 – Fuck or Die/Sex Pollen + #24 Bondage/restraints. Title from "Taste" by Lorna Vallings. SMUT).**

The insistent knocking at her door in the middle of the night? Not welcome. Throwing it open, Caroline's ready to snarl insults and/or eat whoever dared interrupt her beauty sleep. She's taken aback when she finds Kol Mikaelson grinning on the other side. Although frankly he was even less welcome than the knocking.

She couldn't eat him. And she'd never interacted with Kol much – he'd been resurrected a couple of years after Klaus had left Mystic Falls – but she knew he was volatile. He might be amused if she'd thrown out something derogatory or he might have just ripped out a vital organ for funsies. Her occasional meet ups with Klaus (if you used a loose definition of 'occasional' since they happened almost annually at this point) were always (thankfully!) sans the other Mikaelsons. Caroline's not certain why Kol is here right now.

"Can I help you?" she asks warily.

His grin widens, and his eyes wander down her body appreciatively. Caroline really regrets not grabbing a robe. He heaves a loud, exaggerated sigh. "Oh, I'm quite certain that you could. But it's Nik that'll be needing your _help_."

Caroline stiffens, alarm bells ringing. She'd seen Klaus just over a week ago and he'd been perfectly fine. She always made herself wait awhile before shooting him an email or a text after one of their whirlwind tours of a city slash sex marathons.

All the better to convince herself that the thing with Klaus was casual. That she didn't actually have some big messy _feelings_ lingering somewhere.

Her racing heart, the adrenaline that floods her upon hearing that something might be seriously _wrong_ with him, makes it pretty clear that she's a big fat liar. But now's not the time to dwell on that. "What happened?" she asks urgently, stepping out into the hallway. "Where is he?"

Kol doesn't seem to be in a hurry, if anything his eyes light up with something like glee. "He killed the wrong witch. Her sister weaved a _very_ interesting spell and we're reasonably certain that you're the only one that can break it. Now, Bekah got a little impatient while we were torturing her and she died. Rather unfortunate, and set us back. I think I found the spell she used in one of her grimoires. If my Lombardic is accurate, and I sifted through the drivel correctly, 'the one most often in his thoughts is the only relief.' You're the only person who can break the spell and relive the miserable agony Nik's living with at the moment."

Caroline's mouth drops open and she turns to hurry into her apartment, making a beeline for the closet where she keeps her suitcase. "Miserable agony?'" she repeats, wincing at her own shrillness. "And you didn't think to open with that? How far away is he? What does he need? Some blood?"

Kol's followed her in, is peering around her place with great interest. He laughs loudly when she finishes, throwing himself on to her couch, propping his feet up on her coffee table. "'Fraid it's not _quite_ that simple, darling."

Caroline glares at him, hands on her hips, 100% done with his hedging _and_ his amusement. "Kol. Spit it out. How am I supposed to break the spell?"

He makes a show of attempting to sober, leaning back and lacing his hands together behind his head, "Nothing you've not done before, don't you worry your pretty little head."

Ugh, annoyingly cryptic, of course. "What does that even _mean_?" she presses.

"Just that Nik takes these mysterious little trips occasionally. They have an _interesting_ effect on his mood. He's downright bearable, for a good week before he leaves and two or three once he returns. That trickles away. He gets moody for a bit, glares at his phone like it's done something offensive. A brief bust of a good mood again, and then he's mostly back to normal. Until just before he takes another trip."

Caroline fights not to fidget under Kol's knowing gaze. "Still doesn't tell me what I need to _do_."

Kol leans forward, his giddiness almost palpable. "It's sex magic, sweet Caroline. Nik's hexed. Burning need, no outlet. We tried to throw a human at him but obviously that didn't end well. An old vampire friend survived, barely, but didn't help one jot. That's why I was sent to find you. Elijah and Bekah have their hands full, trying to keep Nik contained. We had plenty of practice, back when he killed The Five but it's a mite more difficult now."

Caroline can feel that her mouth has fallen open, and that it's moving, but no words are forming. She knows she probably looks like an idiot but it's kind of a lot to process. "I'm sorry, but what? Are you saying I have to have sex with Klaus to break a spell? Like, that's an actual thing that a witch did?"

Any attempt at seriousness falls away as Kol begins to laugh again. "Isn't it wonderful? You've got to give the woman points for creativity, bless her poor dead soul. Now, Nik doesn't know I've been sent to collect you, he was a bit miffed that we all seemed to know about your little dalliances. Thinks he's ever so much cleverer than the rest of us, you know. Bekah told me to snap your neck and stuff you in a trunk but I thought I'd try to do things all civilized-like."

Caroline rolls her eyes, "Gee, thanks."

"Welcome," Kol returns easily. "Now, time's a ticking. Shouldn't you get packing? You'll likely not need much for clothing, but women are so odd about that sort of thing."

She only hesitates for a second before she nods, and hurries into her room. It's a weird situation and totally breaks Caroline's own rules about spacing her visits with Klaus apart (but, once upon a time, she'd limited herself to once every five years and hadn't that dwindled quickly?) but he needs her help.

She's positive he'd do the same for her.

* * *

Caroline's nervous as she trails behind Kol. He'd mostly left her alone on the plane, content to pester the flight attendants. He'd been laying the innuendo on thick ever since they'd landed and she'd done her best to tune him out.

And now he's leading her to Klaus' bedroom. She only half listens to him as he casually assures her that they've had it sound proofed so she didn't need to worry about keeping it down, that Elijah had kindly tossed Klaus in the shower about an hour ago so he'd be 'fresh as a daisy for you, darling' and that the room was well stocked with blood so she and Klaus should be fine for at least a week.

Caroline clenches her teeth together to refrain from blurting out a question about timelines here. Surely this thing couldn't last _that_ long? She'd once spent nearly two days in bed with Klaus, a storm making venturing outside their hotel inadvisable. Contemplating a week is daunting. And maybe a _teeny_ bit intriguing.

Kol stops in front of a door, barging into a room before Caroline can tell him to give her a minute (to be able to mentally prepare a little would be nice!) and strolling in. He throws her a curious look over his shoulder when she doesn't follow him, "Now, now. Don't be nervous. Nik had been hoarding all sorts of nifty little trinkets. He won't bite. _Can't_ bite."

Furrowing her eyebrows at that odd statement Caroline tentatively steps into the room. And almost swallows her tongue when she sees what Kol had meant.

Klaus is stretched out on the bed, clearly naked and covered by a sheet, his arms splayed out over his head. His wrists are wrapped in heavy metal cuffs, connected by a metal bar. The whole set up's a steely grey color, and Caroline can just make out symbols scratched into the metal's surface. His skin is flushed, slightly damp and his eyes are closed. His breathing appears labored and the thin sheet is doing little to hide his erection.

Caroline tries _not_ to look directly at it, but its _right there_.

Kol's voice drops conspiratorially, "An invention of our dear fathers, apparently. I do wish I could ask him to point me in the direction of the witch who spelled those. He can't break out of them and the bar won't move much from where it's rested." Caroline knows the whisper is just Kol being a troll since Klaus and Elijah (calmly sitting at the bedside, tapping away at a tablet in his typically immaculate suit – which was almost the weirdest part of the whole tableau) can hear him perfectly well.

Klaus' eyes snap open and lock on her, his arms straining against his bonds, the muscles in sharp relief. He wets his lips, and rasps out her name. There's need there, heavy and apparent, but also a note of apology, a tinge of shame. Caroline shakes her head but Elijah rises before she can say anything, drawing her attention.

Another Original she's not entirely sure how to deal with. Elena had liked him but Elena was also Damon's number one fan so her taste in people was questionable.

"Caroline Forbes," he says formally, holding his hand out. "I regret we meet again under these circumstances."

She lets out a nervous laugh, and shakes his hand. "Yeah. They're a little… different."

Elijah's eyes drift upwards, his expression reading exasperation, "I'm afraid there's little end to the unfortunate scenarios my younger siblings manage to find themselves enmeshed in." His gaze shifts to Kol, turning hard and measuring, "I assume Kol behaved himself?"

Caroline considers her answer, probably for a beat too long if the angry growl-y noise Klaus lets out is anything to go by. "He was fine!" she rushes, sneaking another peek in Klaus' direction. "Really. I came totally voluntarily," she assures him. Because a couple of perv-y remarks wasn't worth Kol getting a dagger in his heart. She did owe him one for not following Rebekah's advice. As nervous as Caroline is it would have been way more awkward to have been dumped into this situation without preparation. Klaus relaxes just the tiniest bit, head resting back on the pillows.

"I am glad to hear it," Elijah says. "And now Kol and I will take our leave. If you need anything just open the door. We'll send a maid along."

Caroline stutters out a thanks, her hands wringing together anxiously as they leave, Kol shooting her one last leer for good measure, before the door snaps shut. She takes a deep breath and approaches the bed. "Hi," she manages. She fidgets for a moment before she perches on the side of it, keeping her eyes trained on Klaus' face. "How are you?" she asks, trying not to visibly cringe at what an idiotic thing that was to say.

Klaus' laugh is strained and rusty sounding, "I've been better, love."

"I'll bet." Caroline bites her lip and marshals her courage. She had questions, obviously. But she hadn't been willing to as Kol for answers, hadn't trusted him to give her solid, factual, ones either. "Tell me what you need, Klaus."

"Did Kol not…"

Caroline cuts him off with a wave of her hand, "Something about a witch and sex magic and needing a specific, me-shaped, partner for the spell to be broken."

Klaus swallows hard. "That is the gist of it. I need to come. I need you to make me come."

"Because you just got back from seeing me?" Caroline asks, unsure of why she needs to know the answer. "That's why I was on your mind?"

Klaus smirks and it seems like a taunt. "We both know that the timing has nothing to do with it. That I think of you often. But, if that's what you'd like to believe, to maintain your little bubble of denial, I won't stop you."

"Should you really be so condescending right now?" Caroline asks incredulously, letting her eyes linger on his straining form.

Klaus says nothing, merely shifts his shoulders in what she imagines is supposed to be a shrug. The clank of metal, his cuffs scraping against the bed frame, reminds Caroline to get back on topic. He might be a dick, but she'd always known that. And she was long since passed a point where she really wanted him to suffer.

She clears her throat, asks the next question that had been on her list, "Come how?"

"I don't think it matters. In your hand, or your mouth, with my cock buried inside of you. All will do the trick."

"How long?"

"That I'm not entirely certain of. There was no indication that she'd never actually performed this particular bit of magic."

"Lucky you being the guinea pig," Caroline mutters, pushing herself to her feet. She shrugs off her jacket and wriggles out of her leggings and socks. Klaus' intake of air is sharp and audible and she climbs on to the bed.

"Take the rest of it off," he demands, eyes hot on her still clothed breasts.

Caroline lifts an eyebrow as she knee walks closer, reaching out to lightly scrape her nail over his stomach, just above where the sheet rests. He arches up into the touch, eyes drifting closed. "You're awfully bossy for a guy who's tied up," Caroline muses teasingly.

"Caroline," he grits out, and she can hear the thread of pain he's trying to hide.

She softens, throws her tank top aside before she tugs the sheet down, baring him fully. "I know," she says gently, running a fingertip up his cock. It looks painful, flushed a deep red and leaking profusely and Caroline remembers that he's been like this for close to fourteen hours. His jaw clenches tight and he hisses when she wraps her hand around him. She strokes him firmly, adds her other hand immediately, letting them work in tandem. Caroline shifts so she can kneel between his legs. Klaus' moan is one part relief, one part arousal, and his hips roll with her motions, the lean muscles in his abs tensing. She looks up curiously, "Is this okay?"

He nods frantically, spots of gold bleeding into the blue of his eyes, "It's good," he breathes, "I'm going to… fuck." Klaus comes, all over her hands, a string of guttural curse words falling from his lips. He breathes raggedly but he doesn't soften.

Caroline's eyes widen, taking _that_ in, and she wipes her hands on the sheets. "Kol said that you couldn't come before. But you just did. So… is that a good sign?"

"Yes," Klaus pants out.

"Oh. Good."

Klaus chuckles, "In case I forget to say it later, thank you, Caroline."

"Welcome. Let's not pretend that I'm not going to be getting something here. Just, you know, later." She's a little aroused, the sight of Klaus bound and debauched looking had sent the first stirrings through her ( _maybe_ a fantasy she drew on from time to time). Touching him, feeling him tremble under her hands had pushed her a little further. But she definitely still needs to catch up if she wants him inside of her.

Caroline gathers her hair over one shoulder and bends, settling her hands on Klaus' hips. He tenses, a shudder wracking his body. She lets his cock brush her lips, parting them and sucking lightly, swirling her tongue around the head before taking him in deeper. Klaus is louder than he usually is, but she chalks that up to his frayed control. She flicks her eyes up to watch Klaus' face as she works him over, sucking hard and humming around his length. It's not the first time she's done this, not by a long shot, and she kind of misses his hands in her hair, the little tug of his tightening fingers when she hits someplace especially sensitive.

His eyes are heavy lidded, and he's watching her right back, chest heaving and fingers locked tight around the bar that connects his wrists. Caroline pulls back, and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. She shoots Klaus a smirk as she removes her bra, before she lowers her mouth back to him. She blows against him, and his thighs twitch when the cool air hits his wet cock before sucking him back into her mouth. She takes him as deep as she can, swallowing around him and stroking what remains firmly. Klaus grunts, hoarse and strained, "Caroline, I'm…"

He was always good about the warnings.

She doesn't pull back, quickens her pace. Klaus is soon groaning out her name, neck arched and the cords of his throat pulled tight. She swallows rapidly, and pulls off his length with an audible pop. Caroline crawls up his body and nips at his collarbone, kissing just under his stubbled jaw before brushing her lips over his. He's slow to kiss her back, and she takes that as a compliment. He moans a little when her tongue dips into his mouth, sucking on it eagerly.

She pulls back and sits up, notes that his cock is _still_ solid and ready where it's pressed against her ass.

Yeah, this was definitely going to take a while.

"Any better?" she asks him, setting her hands on his chest and letting them wander. She grazes his nipple with her nail as she rocks against his stomach lightly, teasing herself a little bit. Watching him come apart under her mouth has always kind of turned her on and the lace is of her panties is soaked. The slide of it between their bodies is nice and Klaus kindly shifts up, moving with her and making it even better.

"A little," he allows, eyes locked on her swaying breasts. "The ache is not quite so sharp, though that could just be because I know it _can_ be relieved."

Caroline absorbs that, wonders if it means he'd thought she wouldn't come.

They'll definitely have to address that, once he's back to normal.

But in the meantime her body's throbbing, needing more than just the light friction she's getting against her clit. Caroline shifts back, pushing her panties aside and aligning the tip of him with her entrance. She sinks down, taking him easily, throwing her head back and releasing a moan of her own when he's buried inside of her. She hasn't had time to forget just how good he feels, the delicious stretch of her muscles around him. Not that she ever really does.

Klaus' satisfied noise echoes hers, but his voice stills her before she can start to move. "Take them off?" he repeats, glancing down at her panties. "You'll need to touch your clit, make yourself come. I want to watch."

It's phrased like a question this time so Caroline doesn't debate before she does what he's asked, ripping them away and tossing them aside. She plants a hand on his abs for leverage, sliding up off of his cock slowly before dropping back down, swiveling her hips as she does. "This won't take long," Klaus warns her, tone tight and strained.

Caroline nods, lets her free hand roll her nipple for a minute before she lets it drop and rub at her clit. "Don't care," she murmurs. She won't need much, sweat gathering at the base of her spine as her body tenses. Her thighs are just beginning to shake, the burn as she moves a welcome distraction. "It's not like I don't already know you can whip out ridiculous stamina when you want to. Or when you just want to torture me."

Klaus smirks, and begins to move with her, rolling his hips up, perfectly timed with her down strokes. Caroline speeds up and soon it's rough and messy, the clash of their hips frantic and needy. Klaus stiffens as he comes again and her fingers fly over her clit as her climax sneaks up on her. Caroline cries out his name as she collapses onto his chest.

She drops idle kisses on his skin, darting out her tongue to taste occasionally. Caroline gives herself a minute to enjoy his skin against hers (once again missing his hands. Klaus didn't _seem_ like a snuggler but he was actually really good at it) before she heaves herself up. Notes that he's still hard, even though she can feel that he's come, the slickness spilling down her thighs a dead giveaway. Caroline shakes her head, leans up to kiss him again. He hums into her mouth, strives to deepen it immediately. Caroline pulls back, begins a slow grind against him, arching her back to make the most of the angle. "I thought Kol was exaggerating about needing a week but maybe he wasn't."

Klaus doesn't say anything, but he looks vaguely apologetic.

She squeezes his thigh, hopes he takes it as reassurance. "I hope the cuffs can come off at some point. I like how you look like this, believe me. Would be totally down for trying it again but we're kind of limited in positions."

Caroline suspects Klaus had copped to having the cuffs, something that could contain him, when he'd found out she was coming. That he hadn't wanted to hurt her like he had the other (older, stronger) vampire that Kol had mentioned.

She'd made the connection easily, had been surprised by how _unsurprised_ the realization had left her.

She thinks it might be the push she needs to take a closer look at those feelings she likes to think she doesn't have. Of what they mean and what she should do about them.

Klaus' knees come up behind her swiftly and Caroline leans back against them, fingers once more returning to her clit. "I have to agree," Klaus rasps. "But, until then, I'm sure we can get creative, hmm?"

And then he does something with his hips, a twist at just the right moment that leaves Caroline crying out, thoughts about anything other than racing towards another climax flying out of her mind.

Her feelings, whatever they are, will still be there in a week.


End file.
